1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package and a method for producing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional LED packages are equipped with ESD (Electrostatic discharge) devices to protect the LED. However, the volume thereof is large and many users desire an LED package that is thinner and more lightweight.